A baby carrier with the functions of both lateral and longitudinal support is generally used, as shown in FIGS. 17-20. These figures show the same baby carrier that can be used for lateral support of a baby, as shown in FIGS. 17 and 19, and for longitudinal support of a baby, as shown in FIGS. 18 and 20, by changing the connections of each support belt.
The known baby carrier 100 has a carrier body 101, where a headrest portion 102 and a backrest portion 103 for holding a baby's head and back, respectively, are integrally formed as one piece. The carrier body 101 is fitted with belts A-G.
When the baby carrier 100 is used for lateral support, as shown in FIG. 17, an end of the belt C is fastened onto the belt A by a snap fastener and the buckle at the end of the belt G is engaged with the buckle at the end of the belt F. Then, the buckle at the end of the belt A is engaged with the buckle at the end of the belt D to form the shoulder belt 104.
In this condition, a baby is placed on the carrier body 101 and the shoulder belt 104 is placed at an angle onto one shoulder of a carrying person (see FIG. 19). Then, the belt E is wound around the hip of the carrying person and the buckle at the end of the belt E is engaged with the buckle at the end of the belt B to form the waist belt 105 for holding the carrier body 101 on the hip of the carrying person.
On the other hand, when the baby carrier 100 is used for longitudinal support, as shown in FIG. 18, the end of the belt G is fastened to the belt A by a snap fastener and the buckle at the end of the belt A is engaged with the buckle at the end of the belt D to form the shoulder belt 104'.
Next, with a baby placed on the carrier body 101, the buckles of the belts B and C are engaged with each other for holding a baby on the carrier body 101. In this condition, the shoulder belt 104' is placed at an angle onto one shoulder of a carrying person (see FIG. 20). Then, the belt E is wound around the carrying person's hip and the buckle at the end of the belt E is engaged with the buckle at the end of the belt F to form the waist belt 105' for holding the carrier body 101 on the hip of the carrying person.
Thus, the conventional baby carrier is used either for lateral support or longitudinal support by changing the fastening conditions of the multiple belts. The belt changing operation between lateral support and longitudinal support is very complex and troublesome. Furthermore, when a baby is supported sideways, as shown in FIG. 19, it is merely placed on the carrier body 101, and thus, it may fall down.